campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten (One-Shot)
This One-shot is property of Cutefairy78 'Characters' ' ' <--- Reyna Reyna, Daughter of Bellona She is the Praetor of New Rome and extremly powerful, she had crushes on both percy and jason, but got over it once she realized they had boyfriends. She is extremely loyal, and an amazing friend. She would do anything for Camp Jupiter. Jason ---> Jason, Son of Jupiter He was a Preator of New Rome and is a very powerful demigod, he is dating Piper Mclean. <--- Octavian Octavian, a legacy of Apollo He is the holder of the book of Prophecy and is known for cutting open stuffed animals. He does want what is best for camp jupiter, but he tries to get it the whole wrong way. Piper ---> Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite She is a camper at CHB and has gone on a quest with Jason. She is dating him. Reyna's POV I sat down near the shore of the Little Tiber, watching the water move swiftly down shore. It was so blue and bright, just like Jason's eyes. He was gone now, with that Greek Girl. Piper, I wish he didn't forget what we had. Right before Juno stole him away, I was going to ask him a very important question. But it didn't matter anymore now that he didn't care for me any more. Piper, she was weak. She didn't deserve Jason. I worked hard, I showed him how strong I was. But I guess all he wanted was a pretty face. Sometimes I thought maybe I should've been a daughter of Venus. I stood up and shook my head, why was I feeling sorry for myself like this? I was strong, and I was who I was. Piper might've waltzed in here and took Jason. But I had a city and camp to run, with or without his help. I stood next to Bellona's temple, my mother was probably watching me. Or not, but that didn't matter. Right now, I was trying to get Jason out of my mind. I had almost forgotten about him, when Dakota ran over to me almost tripping on his toga. "Reyna! Jason, he's back!" He said trying to catch his breath, I was angry. Not surprised or happy, but pretty angry. "Dakota, I'll be back at the Senate house in two hours. Meet me there alright?" I said and stormed off not giving him time to reply. I headed down to the Little Tiber, I saw Jason on the bridge. Inside I lit up, but when I got closer I saw him holding hands with Piper. Then my light bulb crashed to the floor. When he noticed me he looked at me and smiled, Piper didn't seem happy to see me. And I didn't care, I wasn't happy to see her ether. "Hey Reyna." Jason said when I walked up to them, Piper had a forced smile on her face and I didn't even have a smile. "Hello. What brings you here to Camp Jupiter? Your, previous ''home." I said and put a little bit of force into the word Previous. Jason didn't seem to noticed, but Piper did. "Well, we just came by for a visit. I thought it would be nice to give Piper a tour." Jason said and I thought I had steam coming out of my head, everytime I heard her name. I wanted to scream. "S-Sure thing." I said through gritted teeth, I was trying not the scream. I had all my emotions kept inside of me, I only wanted to tell Jason. ''Without ''Piper. "Thanks." Jason said and off they were into the camp, I sat down on the bridge and reached into my pocket and pulled out a small locket that was made of copper. It couldn't open, but it was special to me. I looked out over the water and sighed, this is where me and Jason would always come to talk about matters in the camp. He gave me the locket here the day before he disappeared. I remembered back to the days when I missed him and I would come out here, but then I remembered when I saw him and Piper together. Anger built inside of me and I couldn't take it anymore. "AH!" I yelled and threw the locket out into the water, it hit the water and suck down to the bottom. I could hear my heart beating in my chest. I knew how angry I was, but I took a few breaths and calmed myself down. I couldn't let myself get worked up. I heard the footsteps of someone and looked to my left, Hazel was walking over to me and she smiled. "Hey Reyna. I saw you out here alone and thought I'd join you." She said and sat down next to me. I could tell she missed Leo, he had dissapeared after the big fight with Gaea, and most people though he had dissapeared, the other 6 try to have hope, but... "Is everything alright?" Hazel asked and tilted her head, I hadn't realized that my face was red from anger until I saw my reflection in the water. "It was nothing, I just had to let out some steam." I replied and she nodded and straightened her head and looked out at the river. I stood up and looked down at Hazel. Her golden eyes were full of longing and sadness, she hadn't really taken a good change to Leo leaving, or maybe dying. Neither did any of the others on the quest. Percy had taken it the hardest. "I'm going to go to the Senate house. See you later." I said and left the bridge heading to the Senate house. I spotted Jason heading in to the Senate House alone, ''without ''Piper. I wondered why he was going in, I mean he really wasn't a Praetor anymore. I headed inside and saw Jason sitting in a chair and he looked bored, when he saw me he sat up and smiled at me. "Hey Reyna. What are you doing here?" He asked me, I didn't really want to reply to him. I mean I didn't even want to ''see ''him. "I could ask the same thing, Grace." I said and headed to the Preator chair, when I said his last name like that he looked hurt. And I was glad he did. "Reyna, what's up with you lately?" Jason asked and I glared at him. I shot him a look of warning, I ''did not ''want to answer that question. "Reyna just tell me what's wrong." He said and I felt anger boiling up inside of me. ''What's wrong?! '' I stood up and walked over to him, I looked him right in the eyes and felt myself boiling over with anger. "What's wrong Grace?! What's wrong! Everything is wrong!" I yelled at him, I tried to keep my anger inside of me but I just couldn't anymore. He looked afraid and tried to speak but I didn't let him. "When you were stolen by Juno, I thought I would never see you again. And then when you returned I thought I would finally get to be with you again. But then I saw ''her. ''That horrible daughter of Aphrodite!" I yelled at him and he stood up and pushed me. "Reyna you have no right to talk about Piper like that!" he yelled, and I pushed him back into his chair and glared at him. "I have every right in the world, Grace! She stole you from me and you did nothing! You didn't even ''care ''about how ''I ''would feel! You were selfish and you did it ''FOR YOURSELF!" ''I yelled at him and he went to speak but I ran out of the Senate house with tears streaming down my face. I sat near the River's edge with my knees up to my face, my knees were wet from crying and my face started to hurt. I didn't know how long I had been down there and I didn't care. I could stay there forever and I wouldn't care. I watched as the reflection of someone came into few, I knew it was Jason's reflection and that he was standing behind me. "What do you want Grace." I said and didn't look at him, I could tell he was trying to find the right words. "Reyna. What you said back there-" "Just forget about it, there's nothing you can do Grace." I said and Jason looked hurt, he knlet next to me and turned my head so I looking him right in the eyes. "Reyna, I never forgot about what we had. I've always loved you but I was just afraid to come back to you. When I met Piper she reminded me so much about you that I just didn't know who to pick. When I choose her I realized I had made such a big mistake. Please forgive me." He said and leaned in and kissed me. It was a real kiss and I loved every second of it. I was waiting for this moment my whole life, I kissed him back and we sat there kissing each other for a few seconds. When we stopped he hugged me and I hugged him back, I missed my Jason. And now he had come back to me. . . 'THE END''' Category:One-Shot Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Camp Jupiter